Caballero de Toda una Noche
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Las pesadillas en Stephan Levin continuaban, pero ya no con Karen Katarina, sino con otra persona más. La boda de Genzo Wakabayashi y Marie Schneider se aproximaba. ¿Podrá Shellie Marks del staff médico del Viking Project sueco curar esas pesadillas antes que se vuelvan tan reales como la muerte de Karen? (Mal Summary)


_Me tomé libertades en la edad de Marie Schneider ya que son siete años de diferencia y acá los reduciré a cuatro-cinco._

 _Respecto a Yoshiko (novia de Matsuyama), a veces la llamaré Fujisawa ya que la media hermana de Taro Misaki también lleva el mismo nombre y me da weba llamarla Yamaoka xD, a pesar de que para este efecto, está casada con Hikaru y Yoshiko Fujisawa llevará ahora su apellido de casada._

 _Bueno, traigo el primer fic mío al fandom de Captain Tsubasa. Espero que les sea de su agrado._

 _PD: por favor, apoyen a Miki White en su página de P a_ _ e o n para hacerle donaciones y así, puedan pedir comisiones propias de dibujo y ayudar a costear sus gastos de artista como sus estudios, los cuales son necesarios por el sacrificio de tiempo que dedica para cosplay, las comisiones, artes y clases. Pueden encontrarla en su Fanpage de FB o en Insta gram con el mismo nombre para más detalles._

 _ **Advertencias:**_

— _ **Pareja: Shellie Marks x Stephan Levin (Sé que es canon sólo por parte de ella, pero estos dos son explotables xD).**_

— _ **Presencia de +18, así que si no los tienes, pasa de largo en esta historia.**_

— _ **Las únicas parejas crack son Shingo con Yoshiko Yamaoka (hermanastra menor de Misaki que también me tomé libertad de edad como con Marie) y Kumi Sugimoto con Mamoru Izawa. El resto es canon o semi. El motivo real de estos dos emparejamientos crack es solamente para presentar una breve trama en Shellie al ver parejas masivas en X escena.**_

— _ **Li Mei y Anna son OC de este fic, pero es igual que lo mencionado antes: es para argumentar la trama en Shellie y por la escasez de más personajes femeninos en CT para los jugadores extranjeros. (No confundir mis palabras con los OC de Future Fighters ya que ese es un fic sobre trama del futuro de las sagas SF y KOF y no del presente).**_

 ** _Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece y es de Takahashi._**

* * *

 _Caballero de Toda una Noche_

 _(Stephan Levin x Shellie Marks)_

 _Las calles de Suecia abundaban de vehículos por el tránsito. Era un partido crucial para Suecia donde la clasificación al próximo mundial adulto de fútbol hacía eco en el hincha vikingo, apoyando con sus banderas, caras pintadas, lienzos y disfraces. Suecia se jugaba la vida ante la Italia de Gino y Gentile. Necesitaban sí o sí ganar el partido para clasificar directo, pues ni el empate les servía para el repechaje._

 _A lo lejos, un joven observaba una estatua que se supone debía estar destruida desde hace siete a ocho años atrás, la misma estatua de la virgen que había causado un profundo dolor en su corazón en la final de su encuentro de la liga juvenil. El rubio cuyo cabello tapaba uno de sus ojos, caminaba con lentitud hacia la misma estatua que se encontraba a un costado cercano del asfalto vehicular cuando encontró a una chica de rodillas, haciendo súplicas enfrente de aquella imagen._

" _Por favor, que Levin no se lesione hoy. No importa si Suecia pierde, pero no dejes que nada malo le pase"._

— _¿Eh? ¡¿K-Karen?! — Murmuró el joven que era un futbolista seleccionado, pensando que era la recreación de la misma escena de su novia fallecida._

 _Rápidamente fue a buscarla y trató de levantarla de los hombros, pero no podía tocarla, sino atravesarla como en tantos de sus sueños en el que es un fantasma. La joven se levantó y la sorpresa del jugador fue grande al reconocer que esa persona no era Karen Katarina, sino otra chica, la más cercana a él desde su fallecimiento._

— _¡Es cierto! ¡El partido de Levin comenzará ahora! —Se apresuró la chica cuando el mismo camión que atropellaba a Karen, ahora iba a embestirla._

— _¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡No corras! —Pero fue en vano. Las advertencias de Stephan Levin no fueron suficientes para ver a otra persona suya morir en frente de sus ojos. Corrió y se detuvo de inmediato al observar que las personas la rodeaban para asistirla. Uno de los civiles era médico y trató de reanimarla, pero no._

" _Imposible. Está muerta"._

" _Es una pena. Una joven murió en este mismo lugar tras pedir por su antiguo novio" —Comentó uno de los hombres del lugar._

" _Igual que la fallecida novia de Stephan Levin. P-Pero si es…"—La mujer que estaba ayudando al médico notó quien era esa persona tras ver la cara de la chica atropellada—. "Es una lástima. Otra vez se repitió la historia."_

 _¿Otra vez?_

 _Caía de rodillas. Las pesadillas con Karen habían terminado, pero ahora surgía una nueva oscuridad mientras Levin dejaba caer sus lágrimas a la lluvia sueca que caería minutos después de la muerte de la joven._

" _No te mueras… No te mueras, S- - - - - e"…_

* * *

 _Olympiastadion, Berlín, Alemania._

Sorpresivamente la final de la Bundesliga concluía en la última fecha entre el Bayern München versus el Hamburgo SV quienes se encontraban igualados en puntaje. El Hamburgo había conformado un nuevo equipo igual de potente para hacerles frente a los de Berlín para no perder otro título más.

Los _Bávaros_ jugaban de local y tenían una formación de temer en Europa: el SGGK Genzo Wakabayashi, "el Dios Protector de Japón", detenía todos los embates de su ex-escuadra y ganándole la titularidad a Oliver Han por sus grandes actuaciones en todo el campeonato con el arco en cero desde la primera fecha de la Bundesliga. En defensa, el francés Lizarèz, Kovec y los laterales de Selihmidžić y Sagne cubrían las bandas. En el mediocampo, el capitán Bollack con Shiken y Nimba armaban el juego tras la lesión de Corman a los treinta minutos del primer tiempo…

Shunko Sho y Schneider eran los dos atacantes ofensivos…

Y el tercero…

Jugaba más que sólo ser el campeón de liga.

El "Caballero del Sol de Medianoche" y volante creativo del Bayern…

Stephan Levin.

El joven sueco se encontraba frente a Kaltz, el único infatigable del equipo que ha podido detener casi los noventa minutos de juego junto al delantero argentino Alan Pascal que tuvo que bajar a defender para un contraataque, además de que el reciente refuerzo, Deuter Müller, también fue capaz de detener los múltiples tiros del Bayern que incluían el _Neo Fire Shoot_ y el _Han Dou Shuu Soku Jinhou_ del chino. Estaban igualados cero a cero y se tendría que ir todo a un partido de definición única, pero sólo quedaban sesenta segundos y Levin sabía que no podía mercar un gol a Müller. Ni siquiera el Levin Shoot o antiguamente _Killer Shoot_ [1] había servido, pues Wakabayashi ya detuvo ese tiro años antes y ahora Müller quería vengarse también de su doble lesión que el sueco le hizo en el mundial U-20 de Japón, logrando detener sin problemas el tiro asesino.

" _¡Vamos Levin!"_

Una dulce voz, pero algo chillona al gritar lo sacó de esa duda desde las mismas tribunas germanas, reconociendo a la perfección quien había dado su apoyo.

Stephan reaccionó, miró e hizo un tiro a los costados donde Sho estaba esperando. Kaltz se despegó de su marca para ir a enfrentarse contra el chino, pero el delantero asiático se lanzó en tijera con su _Han Dou Shuu Soku Jinhou_ o _Cañón con Retroceso_ para rematar al arco en un último intento. El obrero alemán conocía esa táctica que venció a Genzo cuatro años atrás, pero en una conclusión tardía notó el error de dejar a Pascal contra Levin ya que esa técnica de Sho terminó siendo un tiro de regreso al sueco que de primera, le puso el efecto rotatorio para su Levin Shoot.

La chica que lo apoyaba estaba nerviosa, ya había visto el tiro antes y casi terminó por destruir a Levin emocionalmente, además de que llevaba el doble de potencia. Sin embargo, Levin sabía que Müller ya había recibido un tiro peor en el pasado… el _"Full Metal Phantom"_ de la dupla "Santanatureza" en Madrid. Pero cuando el sueco se disponía a tirar, amagó pasando de largo su pierna para descolocar al potero Gigante de Acero y el efecto rotatorio hizo que el balón se fuese hacia atrás… fue un pase indirecto.

—¡Este es mi último tiro, Müller! ¡FIRE!— El nuevo _Reverse Ryuu no Hokou_ de Schneider y amplificado por el efecto rotatorio y la potencia en pausa del _Han Dou Shuu Soku Jinhou_ , rugía al dragón que apareció desde atrás y sin marca alguna, pues Pascal estaba con Levin y Kaltz en una mala decisión contra Sho.

El gol del Bayern con el _Reverse Ryuu no Hokou_ hizo dar el pitazo final, a pesar del esfuerzo del portero alemán de alcanzar el tiro. Con un buen juicio de Stephan Levin, los Bávaros se impusieron por la cuenta mínima y su cuarta Bundesliga consecutiva donde volverían a enfrentar a Tsubasa y el Barcelona para la próxima UEFA Champions League con plazas aseguradas.

La celebración de la afición local hizo estallar el Olympiastadion y no solo los fanáticos, sino las chicas también fueron a saludar a algunos de sus jugadores que estaban emparejados. Entre, ellos el mismo Wakabayashi quien con algo de resquemor sano por parte de su entrenador-suegro, era besado por Marie, la hermana menor de Karl Heinz Schneider al mantener su portería invicta en toda la Bundesliga. Lo mismo Sho quien por costumbre no besó, pero si lanzó un gran abrazo a Li Mei, su novia de hace dos años atrás que había viajado desde China para ver este infartante partido.

Solo quedaba Stephan quien solo sacó su pendiente de su cuello y miró a la estrellada noche germana…

" _Karen, pude ganar otro título en Alemania. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieses aquí. Pero sinceramente, pienso que estás conmigo celebrando este nuevo logro. Solo falta la Champions League y llegar al mundial con Suecia"._

Karen había sido el primer y único amor de Levin, pero que el destino se encargó de cambiarle el rumbo a la muerte y de lesionar oponentes para llegar a su objetivo. Sin embargo, Tsubasa y Akai lo hicieron reaccionar a tiempo y volvió a su pasión por el balón como su mejor amigo, tal como Tsubasa lo era desde que nació. Ahora honraba su memoria con cada triunfo para recordarle en los cielos que juega fútbol por pasión y amor al deporte.

—¡Lo lograste, Stephan!— la joven castaña salía a abrazarlo como si ella misma hubiese ganado el partido, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que sí, Shellie!— decía Levin con extrañeza en la reacción de Shellie Marks, la chica que acompañó al sueco en el mundial juvenil de Japón con su hermano en el proyecto Viking. Contrario a ella, él decidió abrazarla porque el título valía tanto como para celebrarlo con su mejor amiga—. ¡Somos campeones de Bundesliga otra vez!

A lo lejos, Karl y una chica albina que era su novia llamada Anna, más su hermana y Wakabayashi, observaban la escena de Levin y la joven que incluso llegaban a dudar de jugarle una broma a ambos. No era un secreto a voces en el camarín germano —más que nada en el trío restante— que Shellie estaba enamorada de Stephan y que también ha estado a su lado cuando Karen falleció. Sólo que Levin la consideraba una mejor amiga, aunque responsable de darle alegrías desde aquel mismo momento que le dio ánimos para seguir su partido ante el juvenil de Japón hace cinco años atrás en cuartos de final. Total, el SGGK japonés fue testigo de ello en el mismo torneo.

—Ni Tsubasa era tan lento como para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Anego—. Reía Wakabayashi al recordar aquellos momentos del capitán japonés con Sanae.

—Lo mismo podría decir de otro que ya está invadiendo la familia Schneider—. Respondió con sarcasmo Karl.

—¡Hermano!— Refunfuñaba Marie al ver que después, ambos jugadores reían con la reacción de la rubia.

Todo el plantel con grandes latas de cerveza como tradición del Bayern cuando ganaban un trofeo, bañaron a Franz Rudy Schneider por otra Bundesliga más. El único que intentó desistir fue Wakabayashi porque además de su entrenador, era su suegro político, ya que tenía planeado casarse con Marie una vez terminada la Champions League que tendrá como otrora finalista al _Barça_ de Tsubasa y Rivaul.

La tentación fue tan grande que finalmente terminó por levantar uno de los barriles de cerveza al técnico con ayuda de Sho.

Levin al mismo tiempo, fue elegido el mejor jugador del partido.

Después de saludar a Kaltz y a sus rivales tras el emocionante encuentro, los jugadores del Bayern dieron la vuelta olímpica y el entrenador del Hamburgo se iba abucheado por sus mismos hinchas al ver que por su arrogancia y falta de triunfo, cortara a Wakabayashi del club años atrás. Al día siguiente, Zeeman fue despedido por los mismos dirigentes por malos resultados. En ese mismo día también se enteraban de que Corman —cuando se recupere— y Shiken jugaban sus últimos partidos de Bundesliga porque iban a ser transferidos al la poderosa AS Roma de Italia y al Valencia CF de Carlos Santana respectivamente. Más motivos para celebrar además de que estaban ya las negociaciones para reunir al trío de Hamburgo en el Bayern: Kaltz estaba casi listo como refuerzo bávaro. La fiesta del título duró hasta la noche en el estadio y con los mismos hinchas aclamando cada uno de sus nombres entre los cuales Marie, Anna, Li Mei y Shellie, gritaban a gran fuerza a sus novios y amigo respectivos.

* * *

Dos días de descanso libre que los jugadores aprovecharon para salir a divertirse y a relajarse de tanto partido difícil, el cual se sumó anteriormente la copa germana que ganaron ante el Borussia Dortmund de Teigerbran y los gemelos Schmidt y que ahora iban por el tridente europeo contra Barcelona en el mítico estadio de Wembley para la Champions League. En la noche siguiente a esos días, se hizo una fiesta solo con los dirigentes, cuerpo técnico, jugadores, auxiliares y todos los funcionarios del Bayern München con sus familias y amigos en un hotel para la cena de gala por el campeonato con el capitán Michael Bollack como el gran animador y portavoz del plantel germano. Genzo estaba junto con los Schneider, recibiendo bromas a cada minuto de sus compañeros de equipo al aprovecharse que Karl y el entrenador estaban al frente suyo. Misma mesa grande en la que también estaban Sho y Li Mei, además de Levin, Shellie y Anna.

—¡Quiero dar las gracias a todo el equipo y al staff por un nuevo título a las vitrinas del Bayern!— fueron las palabras del capitán del club y de la selección alemana, Michael Bollack, con micrófono en mano y acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los cuatro juveniles más el entrenador —¡Cómo también dar las gracias al tridente que fue clave en este campeonato con sus sesenta y cinco anotaciones!

Los aplausos inundaron por las felicitaciones de Bollack al trío ofensivo del Bayern, quienes agradecían el gesto del capitán de la selección adulta alemana. Karl fue el goleador del torneo con veinticinco tantos, seguido de Sho con veintiuno y Stephan con diecinueve dianas, siendo los jugadores más letales y con más conquistas de la Bundesliga.

—¡Y también por el yerno de los Schneider que logró algo inédito en el fútbol alemán: terminar invicto el campeonato sin recibir goles en toda la Bundesliga!— añadió Bollack con bromas y haciendo estallar de risa todo el local.

—No era necesario decir eso, capitán—… cuestionaba Wakabayashi no el invicto, sino que lo innecesario de "yerno de los Schneider" con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sumado al sonrojo de Marie. Mismas gotas en la cabeza de padre e hijo Schneider no por las palabras de Bollack, sino por la demasiada euforia con la que lo mencionó que pensarían, estaba un poco pasado de copas. O como representantes de la cultura bávara… pasado de cervezas.

—Okey, okey… no molestaré más por eso—. Se disculpaba el líder alemán riendo— ¡Un brindis por el "cuarteto juvenil" y sus novias que apoyaron día a día sus progresos!

—Ehm… capitán—… susurraba el "Kaiser" a Bollack—. Solamente Genzo, Sho y yo tenemos novias… Shellie es solo la amiga de Levin.

" _Shellie es sólo la amiga de Levin"._

Por más susurro que haya sido de Karl Heinz Schneider al advertirle al capitán para corregirse y por lo que sabía, Shellie logró oírlo.

" _Shellie es sólo la amiga de Levin"._

Disimuló perfectamente su alicaído rostro y con una sonrisa acompañó al brindis que Bollack había sugerido. Wakabayashi, Marie, Sho, Li Mei, Karl y Anna correspondieron el mismo gesto con una sonrisa también encubierta, pues supieron perfectamente que su capitán había metido la pata y en grande, más culpable el mismo goleador teutón por haber corregido. Levin, en cambio, celebraba bastante normal y sin percatarse de todo… sin saber en realidad que Shellie había palidecido al oír las expresiones del goleador germano.

* * *

La UEFA Champions League había concluido, pero lamentablemente el Bayern no pudo revertir el 3-2 con el que Barcelona ganó la final.

Tsubasa replicó el _Kanudo Zero no Shoot_ de Natureza para inaugurar el marcador y además marcarle por primera vez fuera del área de penal al SGGK —Tsubasa nunca le había marcado a Wakabayashi de esa manera—, pero Schneider con un impecable _Control Compact Fire Shoot_ por la marca de Fonseca, derribó al portero Valtés para empatar el marcador. Luego, una impecable jugada colectiva entre Grandios, Xavii, Tsubasa y Rivaul en mediocampo, culminó con el 2-1 gracias a un soberbio cabezazo de Luikaal dentro del área.

El empate llegaría con un impensado saque de Wakabayashi con su saque _Top Spin_ para asistir al sueco que amplió el efecto rotatorio y disparar su _Levin Shoot_ , donde Fonseca llegó a despejar, pero estaba Sho que con un _Han Dou Shuu Soku Jinhou_ puso la paridad en el final del primer tiempo y el defensor portugués lesionado por rechazar el tiro de Levin. Pero no era todo… Extrañamente, Stephan Levin salió a los '88 minutos de encuentro, caído de rodillas, inmóvil y casi con la mirada perdida que preocupó a todo el club germano por saber que le había pasado. Ningún jugador sabía lo que le ocurría y de urgencias llevarlo a un médico después del encuentro.

Rudy Schneider tuvo que hacer un cambio obligatorio mientras algunos de los compañeros del banquillo trataban de hacerle reaccionar camino al hospital, lo que permitió que finalmente a los noventa y tres minutos del término de cotejo y con un jugador clave menos, el _Golden Twin Hawk Shoot_ de Tsubasa y Rivaul rompiera las redes dentro del área y ponga fin al sueño bávaro de conseguir la triple corona europea que pasó a manos del Barcelona. Minutos más tarde, no recibieron ninguna medalla porque inmediatamente apenas terminó el encuentro se fueron a ver el estado nunca antes visto de Levin, o al menos, eso pensaba Genzo Wakabayashi que sospechaba algo y Tsubasa recordando el World Youth que le deseó las más sincera recuperación.

A pesar de todo, Levin se recuperó unas horas más tarde de buena manera y sin problema psicológico, donde pidió disculpas al club por lo ocurrido en plena final y permitir que Barcelona ganase. Rudy, Genzo, Kaltz, Karl, Sho y el capitán Bollack le dijeron que era innecesario, que más que el título, la integridad de un jugador era lo más fundamental. Esa derrota no impidió que el Bayern tuviera una grandiosa temporada, ubicándolos en el segundo lugar del ranking de clubes de la FIFA, solo superados por el Barcelona. Después de la Champions llegaba la boda que debía realizarse. El matrimonio Wakabayashi-Schneider que se realizaría en Hamburgo.

* * *

No solo los del Bayern llegaron a celebrar a Genzo y Marie, sino que muchos de los seleccionados de Japón y funcionarios de la JFA "Japan Football Asociation" también fueron invitados: Katagiri, Mikami, Gamo, Shiroyama, Kira, Kleiman, Tamotsu Ide, Mario y muchos más.

De la selección japonesa no eran muchas las sorpresas de algunas parejas, que sin embargo, llamaron la atención de los germanos y algunos conocidos.

Tsubasa por supuesto, llegaba con Sanae y los dos gemelos que nacieron en el mismo momento que Japón ganó la medalla de oro ante Brasil en los . de Madrid. Misaki estaba de compañía con Azumi Hayakawa desde Francia y el título de Ligue 1 conseguido con Napoleon y J.J. Ochado en el Paris Saint Germain ante el Marselle de Pierre, saludándose con Shingo Aoi en compañía de Yoshiko Yamaoka, la hermana de Taro que además, es la novia del "Dínamo del Mediocampo" desde hace un par de años tras los Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid. Shingo a su vez, había regresado con Tomeya y su novia italiana. También retornó Hikaru con Yoshiko _Matsuyama_ desde Inglaterra por el Manchester United y la pequeña Fuka, la hija de dos años de edad que nació meses después del matrimonio. Hyuga también, pero no desde Italia como Shingo y Tomeya, sino que desde Estados Unidos con Maki Akamine quien terminó de buena manera su temporada como campeona de Beisball tras dar su salto del Softball hace tres años atrás, así como Yukari Nishimoto y Ryo Ishizaki quienes arribaron desde la provincia de Shizuoka para estar a tiempo en la ceremonia. Jun Misugi y Yayoi Aoba fueron los últimos en llegar con su pequeño Kei de apenas siete meses de recién nacido. Los primeros en llegar habían sido Kumi Sugimoto con Mamoru Izawa, superando así el "síndrome del primer amor no correspondido de secundaria" tras sentir cosas por el "Soldado del Campo" cuando era mánager de Nankatsu en preparatoria después de la partida de Tsubasa a Brasil, con ambos encontrando algunas cosas en común y corresponderse en las clasificatorias a las olimpiadas.

Tantas parejas invitadas al casamiento —especialmente los japoneses— daban una sensación de pena a Shellie, quien lamentablemente no puede replicar aquellos gestos de afecto con Levin. Tres de ellos casados como Tsubasa y Sanae, Misugi con Yayoi y ahora Hikaru con Yoshiko.

La ceremonia llegaba a su fin tras el intercambio de votos matrimoniales y esta vez Karl Heinz Schneider como Sanae Oozora fueron los padrinos de matrimonio por decisión de su hermana y "hermano mayor" respectivos. En un mes más, pensaban hacer la celebración al estilo japonés ya que ésta era la forma occidental por estar en Alemania.

Stephan Levin y Shellie Marks justamente fueron los testigos de boda por petición de los recién casados.

* * *

La cena se realizó de manera normal, con cada invitado disfrutando al matrimonio. Entre ellos, Gino Hernández, quien se convirtió en un buen amigo para Marie tras salvarla del atropello cuando Japón junior se enfrentaba al juvenil de Hamburgo, lo cual también provocaba alguna que otra burla con celos simulados desde Wakabayashi e instigaciones para molestarlo de parte de Kaltz, además de viejos amigos del seleccionado con Schester y Margus… con la selección alemana total donde se convirtieron en una acogida familia sin rivalidades de por medio. El único inconveniente posible para Marie era apoyar a su esposo o hermano cuando Japón y Alemania se enfrentasen en el futuro.

Esa misma conjetura fue la que provocó una leve risa en Levin quien estaba en una de las sillas del mini bar con Shellie para descansar.

—¿De qué te ríes, Stephan?— preguntaba la chica de las coletas con vestido channel burdeos con escote en V, zapatos de taco alto de un tono más oscuro y que ahora se había dejado el cabello más largo y bello, con rizos que caían por los costados y muy combinados con los pendientes en forma de rosa que la hacían ver… simplemente hermosa.

—De cómo Marie tendrá que decidirse cuando Genzo y Karl se enfrenten por sus selecciones—. Respondía el sueco con un smoking negro, corbata burdeos como el vestido de la joven y zapatos negros, tratando de no estallar en risas por la imagen mental de ambos jugadores peleando en el campo.

—¡Es cierto!— la joven también se imagino una escena similar: Los Schneider versus Genzo por el próximo mundial. Ella tampoco pudo evitar reírse que llamó la atención de la nueva pareja de casados.

A lo lejos y con esa llamada de atención misma, Marie y Genzo los veían contentos, aunque claro: desearían que fuese algo más y no una risa proveniente de un mero chiste del seleccionado de Suecia.

Ya con cada uno de los invitados despidiéndose tras largas horas y con los recién casados en camino a la noche de bodas, Stephan y la menor de los Marks decidieron pedir un taxi para irse al hotel donde se hospedarían por el estado en que estaban —no bebieron mucho, pero eran precavidos—, donde mañana tomarían el primer vuelo rumbo a Suecia para las vacaciones de temporada. Ambos platicaban ansiosos por ver los primeros días de la nueva familia Wakabayashi-Schneider y si es que el fútbol por la rivalidad existente no se encargara de separarlos.

—Lo lamento, señor Levin, pero el hotel copó casi todas las reservaciones hoy que no tenemos una disponible con dos habitaciones—. Fue la respuesta del encargado de hotel una vez que arribaron al lugar.

—Demonios, sabía que debía hacer una reservación antes—. Se disgustaba el Caballero de la Media Noche por no planear algo más con anterioridad y salir con la chica.

Tenía que pensar en algo para quedarse ya que no había otro lugar disponible en las cercanías del recinto. Tuvo una idea en mente y volteó hacia Shellie para consultarle.

—La otra opción sería mi departamento que está cerca del Olympiastadion en Berlín—… meditaba Levin con una mano en la barbilla—. Decidido. Pasarás la noche en mi departamento y no recibiré un no dé respuesta. Es peligroso a estas horas y mi apartamento es lo más seguro que hay.

Ella asintió sin dudar. Stephan Levin tenía razón de lo peligroso y la madrugada.

El jugador pidió otro taxi y en el camino hablaron de cualquier cosa que no sea fútbol, y menos de Karen, sino que Levin le preguntó qué había sido de ella en las semanas. Como Shellie solamente estuvo de viaje para la final del Hamburgo y Bayern, habló de su familia, el trabajo con su hermano en la fisioterapia, sus estudios en medicina y los visitantes a Estocolmo, los cuales en su mayoría comprendían a chilenos por ser la colonia mayoritaria de extranjeros en Suecia durante un periodo crítico de su historia en Sudamérica. La joven le recomendó a probar algún plato típico y le dijo a la torre de control sueca que lo invitaría a comer una de sus tantas comidas que le fascinó. Levin agradeció la invitación y que esperaba fuera pronto. El conductor de taxi que era bávaro lo reconoció, felicitándolo por el triunfo en la última fecha de la Bundesliga.

Llegando al departamento de Levin, pagó el recorrido correspondiente y se despidieron cordialmente del chofer y con disculpas por la molestia del viaje a tal hora. Entre el bolso de Shellie, estaban las llaves de la habitación de Stephan —precaución y le pidió que las cuidara en caso de problemas— y entraron al gran pasillo donde el conserje también lo felicitó por el campeonato. Siendo casi las tres de madrugada, el volante con una sonrisa y agradeciendo el gesto subió con la sueca para ir a la habitación 2103, vigésimo piso.

Al entrar, Shellie observaba el salón rodeado de algunos cuadros para adornar y una mini cocina-bar estilo americana en la que estaba ubicada al frente del comedor. El salón tenía tres sillones carmesí grandes, una mesa de centro con un florero y varias revistas de entretenimiento del deporte, noticias y espectáculo. En el baño, se encontró con la ducha cámara de vidrio y jacuzzi incorporadas para refrescarse, un lavabo y sanitario modernos. De tres habitaciones, entró de curiosidad al cuarto de Stephan y divisó una cama King cubierta por sábanas blancas, tapadas por un suave cubrecama del mismo color y paredes rodeadas de diarios deportivos enmarcados de sus logros con Suecia y el Bayern. Al frente de la cama, un televisor led de sesenta pulgadas y debajo del gran mueble un componente de alto sonido que seguramente era cuando Brolin, Frederiks y Larsson o Genzo con los Schneider y Sho llegaban de visita. Al costado de la cama misma, se encontraba un velador café con una lámpara estilo medieval y la ventana corredera daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Berlín, la cual ya se encontraba de noche y con las estrellas más brillantes que nunca. Finalmente, un enorme closet de ropa fue el destino de Shellie para analizar el cuarto del futbolista. El techo tenía motivos nocturnos e ideales para la misma madrugada. Clásico del apodo de Levin como el Caballero del Sol de Media Noche.

Shellie no tenía inconvenientes hasta que meditó dónde estaba. Antes de hablar, salió Stephan de las otras dos habitaciones con un serio disgusto en su rostro.

—Olvidé decirte que las habitaciones restantes están en reparación por la fachada y un problema de cableado eléctrico. Es una ampliación para huéspedes y no te había informado. Lo siento—. Se disculpaba el volante del Bayern con ternura que la joven encontró "agradable"—. Usarás mi cama, Shellie, y yo dormiré en el sillón que también se arma como un sofá y cama al mismo tiempo—. Solucionó el volante del Bayern con tranquilidad.

—¿Estás loco?— Cuestionó la joven con un suave regaño—. Hace frío y podrías tomar un resfriado.

—Entonces, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? Porque tampoco quiero que te mueras de frío—. Volvió a preguntar el rubio enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm… déjame pensarlo…— intentaba meditar la sueca mientras se rascaba su pequeño mentón en busca de una respuesta.

Y ahí es el momento en que los futbolistas dejan de pensar en un balón cuando se preocupan del estado de una chica.

—Creo que lo más sensato es que deberíamos dormir en la misma cama… ¡claro que es grande y podemos usar un extremo cada uno!— reparó Levin con algo de nervios para evitar malentendidos de Shellie, algo que nunca había visto de él.

" _Compartir la misma habitación de Stephan, en la misma cama…"_

—Iré al baño a cambiarme de ropa. Mientras tanto, puedes utilizar la habitación y usar una de mis poleras si quieres dormir. No te preocupes— sugirió Levin seguro y con una sonrisa pensando que Shellie no tenía más pertenencias ya que solo tenía el vestido de fiesta de boda y su cartera con cosas más personales. La muchacha lo notó y aunque fuese tentadora la oferta, no le quedó otra opción que aceptar.

Minutos más tarde tras cepillarse los dientes con un cepillo extra sin usar, Shellie estaba debajo de las sábanas con afortunadamente utilizando una polera del jugador más grande que ella y más abrigador a causa del sorpresivo frío alemán, mientras que Levin salía con sólo un pantalón de dormir más la primera polera que había agarrado de closet. Iban a pasar ésta noche y mañana tomarían desayuno para partir con vuelo directo a Estocolmo.

Shellie se hacía a un lado de la cama mientras que Levin tomaba el extremo que dejó libre. Ambos pensarían solo en dormir, pero el silencio incómodo que rondaba en la sueca hizo que ella volteara a conciliar el sueño.

—Buenas noches, Levin—… se despedía la joven del staff médico de la selección de Suecia dando la espalda, con tal de ignorar la misma voz de su cabeza que le reiteraba la compañía de Stephan a centímetros de su humanidad.

—Buenas noches, Shellie—. Correspondía el volante del Bayern y cerrar sus ojos.

Dos horas después, solamente Levin había logrado dormir y Shellie apenas podía pensar en al menos, buscar la solución para intentar descansar.

Esos pensamientos le impedían dormir, incluyendo que a pesar de todo, Karen siempre ha sido y será el único amor de Stephan Levin a pesar de su popularidad con las chicas que rivalizaba con las fans de Elle Sid Pierre, Jun Misugi o Franz Schester. El volante se sentía agradecido por el apoyo, incluso rosas y regalos llegaban a su habitación del Bayern que además tenía que lidiar con las bromas de mal gusto de Frederiks y de Larsson cuando estaban por la selección de Suecia. Solamente Sho, Li Mei, Karl, Anna, Marie, Genzo, Frederiks, Larsson, Brolin e incluido últimamente Matsuyama con Yoshiko, sabían que sentía algo más por Levin.

¿Cómo Matsuyama y Fujisawa se enteraron? Desde el mundial U-20 que comenzaron a platicar y justamente el "líder bravo" de Japón se enteró de la triste noticia de Karen que estuvo cerca de replicarse en Yoshiko. Además los futbolistas tenían muchas similitudes y Fujisawa con Shellie se hicieron amigas cercanas además de Machida. En efecto y debido a los mismos eventos, la ahora señora Matsuyama fue quien le recomendó a Shellie declarársele y por esa misma razón, verla con la hija y Hikaru le trajo melancolía al imaginarse como familia con Stephan. Además, dejó pasar muchos años cuando Levin regresó a Alemania para fichar por el Bayern München en el que es titular indiscutido y con poco descanso por Bundesliga, copa y Champions League, sumado a los llamados de la selección donde en esas ocasiones ha podido platicar con él al ser la ayudante médico del elenco vikingo.

Pero la sombra de Karen Katarina seguía pesando en su corazón, tras casi ocho años desde su fallecimiento.

De pronto, Shellie sintió como algo hacía peso sobre su espalda y le rodeaba de la cintura. Volteó su rostro y era el mismo Stephan Levin quien la abrazaba, dormido, como si se estuviera aferrando a cual poste del Titanic para evitar ser consumido por los fríos mares mediterráneos. Aquello provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas y trató de zafarse antes que el sueco despertara y se encontrase con tamaña escena. Sin embargo, notó que un par de lágrimas salían del jugador y el abrazo cada vez era más fuerte que trató de averiguar que estaría soñando.

Los susurros de Levin eran bajos, casi inaudibles, como si alguien lo tuviese cautivo en su propio sueño para no escapar, eran palabras de desesperación.

" _No te mueras… No te mueras…"_

"No te mueras", fue lo poco que la joven alcanzara a escuchar. Llegó a la conclusión de que nuevamente tenía pesadillas con la muerte de Karen por lo que trató de despertarlo, pero…

" _No te mueras… no te mueras, Shellie…"_

¿Acaso no oyó bien?

¿"No te mueras, Shellie", salió de la boca de Stephan Levin?

Parecía tan ficticio que estuviese soñando con ella, y menos en una pesadilla.

Shellie continuaba intentando hacer reaccionar a Levin pero era en vano. Intentó zafarse para levantarse y llamar al conserje en recepción para pedir ayuda o a cualquier inquilino cercano como apoyo, pero después de unos segundos y antes de que ella saliese de la habitación, el futbolista logró calmarse y la respiración se hizo más pausada.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que Levin despertara y lo primero que tenía en su vista era ver el rostro de preocupación de Shellie. Significa que…

Ella estuvo presente mientras tenía esa pesadilla.

—Stephan… me alegro que despertaras—. Fueron las primeras palabras de la joven y más aliviada.

Podía ser el factor del cansancio acumulado partido tras partido: Bundesliga, copa, amistosos, Champions League, su selección, viajes entre cada evento. Quizás la boda de Marie y Genzo no fue suficiente para calmar aquella presión acumulada o quizás…

No, imposible.

Levin bajaba su cabeza, como si estuviese avergonzado de que Shellie lo mirase de esa manera… algo descubierta. La chica apenas podía manejar la situación de entre lidiar con calmar al sueco y también sus propias emociones, pues jamás se dijo que era fácil estar con un futbolista.

¿Estar con un futbolista? ¿Qué clase de ideas tenía Shellie en su mente si sólo eran amigos?

Fue a buscar un vaso con agua para servirle a Levin, el cual agradeció y bebió con respiraciones profundas para relajarse, teniendo casi las mismas sensaciones similares a los entrenamientos rigurosos que tuvo en el proyecto Viking de la juvenil Suecia —que él se autoimpuso— donde posteriormente debía mantener la calma para descansar. Un segundo vaso de agua trajo Shellie mientras Stephan se acomodaba algo nervioso y pensando en que cosas más, además de limpiarse los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas secas en el momento que la chica fue por agua. Ya más tranquilos, nuevamente intentaron dormir, pero esta vez era Levin y despierto quien se aferraba con un abrazo al suave regazo de Shellie como protección. Demasiados sonrojos en un solo día al sentir la cabeza del Caballero de la Media Noche en sus pechos y los brazos de él rodeando su cintura.

Parecía un niño indefenso, un pequeño al cual se habían arrebatado sus padres. Claro que en el caso de Levin, le quitaron a su novia de una manera cruel: atropellándola y dándole muerte. Shellie no decía nada, pero el volante del Bayern notó ciertos latidos acelerados por la posición en que estaban y posiblemente la pesadilla ya fue una película más para la chica que fue la espectadora. No tenía caso seguir guardando silencio y volteó a verla, sentado y esperando su reacción.

—Shellie, ¿podemos hablar?— preguntó Levin con seriedad, olvidando aquella pesadilla reciente.

La joven simplemente se sentó y asintió, esperando que ya fuera en vano seguir ocultando sus sentimientos al sueco que el nervio comenzaba a apoderarse de su interior.

—Supongo que fuiste testigo de mi pesadilla, ¿no es así?— Nuevamente preguntó Levin, aunque esta vez bajó su cabeza.

—S-Sí… — contestó dubitativamente Shellie.

—Debo aclarar eso ahora mismo o me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida: hace algunos días atrás comencé a tener estas pesadillas en las que tú aparecías. —Comentó Levin. Ahora que Shellie lo recuerda, en la final de la Champions League ante Barcelona, Stephan salió substituido durante el entretiempo por fatiga acumulada y cansancio mental. Nunca pensó que aquello era el causante de todo y fue casi una semana antes del partido que supuestamente, tenía este tipo de sueños—. Al principio pensé que era la misma con Karen en la estatua aquella que había destruido siendo malvado, pero no. Eras tú rogándole por mi encuentro de selección que eras atropellada de la misma forma. No pude hacer nada para impedirlo… y morías en él. —Reveló la torre de control de Suecia e impactando a Shellie—. Después, despertaba agitado cuando los mismos médicos que me trataron en el juvenil me diagnosticaron otro encefalograma… con un miedo.

Silencio pulcro, no había nada más en ellos. Shellie iba a abrir la boca para hablar tras procesar rápido la información, pero al ver que Levin iba a seguir con el discurso, decidió dejarlo proseguir.

—Un miedo a perder a alguien más. —Concluyó Levin para continuar hablando—. Shellie… sé que últimamente crees que vives bajo la sombra de Karen, —confesó, o mejor dicho, dedujo el volante sueco, causando que Shellie volteara a mirarlo de forma sorpresiva, como si hubiese leído su mente o quizás…— pero es porque en realidad sigues teniendo en mente que no hay otra persona como ella dentro de mí. Esas pesadillas increíblemente me hicieron abrir los ojos y sé que intentaste calmarme durante mi ataque de pánico hoy.

La pregunta real de la castaña era a qué quería llegar Levin con esta plática y por qué tanto argumento a favor suyo. No sabía que decir al respecto, así que dejó que el jugador continuara hablando.

—Lo que he querido decir, es que… después de que Tsubasa hiciera recapacitar sobre mi concepción del fútbol… me di cuenta que estuviste mucho tiempo apoyándome, incluyendo después de que Karen había fallecido, aun cuando no te escuchaba o te gritaba cuando yo entrenaba excesivamente… perdón, los nervios me están comiendo vivo. —Admitía el rubio, llevándose de paso una pequeña risa casi imperceptible de su acompañante, la misma que él replicó para regresar a una postura firme y mirarla a los ojos, sosteniendo una de sus mejillas con su mano mientras que la extremidad libre se posaba en la delgada cintura de la sueca, quien se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que Levin—. Shellie, decir "me gustas" es muy poco a lo que siento en estos momentos y que esas confusiones son a causa mía. Quizás es muy cierto que todos dicen que un futbolista no piensa nada más que en un balón, pero también hay algo que no puedo dejar de pensar más… y eres tú.

Sonaba a una confesión indirecta, quizás dicho de otra manera, además de minimizar el concepto de "gustar" a algo muy minúsculo en comparación a otro sentimiento disponible más.

—Tú no puedes ser Karen y ella no puede ser tú, porque Karen es un bello recuerdo que estará grabado dentro de los buenos momentos que pasé hasta ese día —Continuó Levin—, y porque también… Shellie Marks es el bello presente y futuro con quien yo quiero compartir.

Mas que aquellas palabras de Levin dejando en claro que ambas no son comparables en ningún sentido, la amplitud de los ojos de Shellie aumentó al sentir algo suave rozando sus… ¡Era tan irreal! ¡Sorprendente! ¡Incluso llegó a pensar que era un sueño!

Nunca pensó que Stephan Levin, el volante creativo de la selección adulta de Suecia y del Bayern München alemán, con sus ojos cerrados y una delicadeza inusual, estuviese besándola. Podía sentir el calor proveniente de sus labios, así como de sus manos posadas en su rostro y cintura. No era nada un sueño. Levin se separó al no ver reacción alguna de Shellie quien inmediatamente sintió un pequeño dolor en su mejilla. El mismo jugador le había pellizcado la zona para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, quien miró acusatoriamente al causante que reía por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, ¿pero de verdad piensas que es un sueño?— interrogó Levin.

—No era necesario el pellizco…— se quejaba Shellie con un puchero, haciendo que el sueco se posara en la mejilla maltratada y le diera un corto beso a ella.

—¿Ahora me crees?— volvió a preguntar Levin con una sonrisa que hacía estremecerla —Te amo, Shellie, y gracias por estar allí cuando más lo necesité. No quiero perderte ahora después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El volante se acercaba más a besar su frente, aunque por inercia, Shellie se levantó un poco para volver a alcanzar los labios suyos y besarlos, además de moverle el fleco de su cabello y ver esos mismos ojos azulados que la enamoraron. Ella se separó con un sonrojo de vergüenza, pero ante esto, Levin la tomó gentilmente de las muñecas y la aprisionó contra sí mismo sin perder el beso, cerrando sus ojos en esta nueva fantasía y tratando de hacerle entender que ahora ella es la persona en la cual no deja de pensar.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, la resistencia de Shellie disminuía y terminó por rendirse al mismo beso, tomando con lentitud el rostro de Levin y corresponder el mismo afecto con similar velocidad.

En un momento del mismo beso, ambos comenzaron a profundizarlo en forma simultánea y perfectamente coordinada en donde ambos agregaban las lenguas al ataque y sin detenerse, añadiendo también que Shellie tenía sus manos ubicadas debajo de la polera de Levin y sonrojaba al jugador. La joven lo notó e intentó detenerse, pero Levin dejó que ella continuara cuando el acercamiento hizo que él cayera sobre ella en la misma cama.

—No crees que debemos detenernos… —Sugirió la sueca, ya más nerviosa que antes.

—Shellie… son cinco años aguantando esto, sin saber que nos gustábamos mutuamente —fue la respuesta de Stephan, sorprendiendo a la joven tras escuchar cinco años de restricción propia—, y más porque te hice daño todo este tiempo. Pero también sé que no puedo obligarte. Lo lamento.

El volante se levantaba de Shellie y tomaba asiento en la misma cama, meditando todo lo que había hecho y casi al punto de cometer una locura con aquella mujer que le había abierto una nueva posibilidad que ahora él mismo estaba arruinando por apresurar las cosas. Shellie por su parte quedo anonadada al ver el carácter de Levin siendo rechazado y además poco correspondido por apresurado. Ella era parte de todo lo que las admiradoras del jugador soñaban: un noviazgo con él y todo el cariño que ahora era solamente de ella.

Había herido el orgullo del rubio futbolista, pero no quitaba que lo amaba y que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que la hiciera suya, además de que toda la información —confesión— le llegó de golpe y aun le costaba procesarlo. Karen era un lindo pasado. Ahora su persona era el presente y futuro de Levin.

Cabizbajo, el futbolista meditaba toda la situación presente y la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer con quien sigue siendo su mejor amiga, pero después sintió un peso entre sus piernas y una figura que se posaba en frente suyo y le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos. Levantó su mirada y era Shellie, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos y descolocándolo por completo, tratando de preguntarse qué rayos pasaba con la mujer en frente suyo.

—Stephan —aquella dulce y suave voz era inusual en ella, llamándolo por su nombre y de alguna manera, reactivando sus instintos y latidos del corazón que se aceleraban con el paso de los segundos—, si hay algo que aprendí con los años, es que estas cosas se hacen con amor y cariño, el mismo que hace cinco años tengo hacia ti… —Aquellas declaraciones lo dejaron sorprendido, es decir… ¿Shellie lo estaba aceptando? —Si dije que no, es porque no estaba lista aun y era mejor esperar más adelante, ya sabes… pero me di cuenta que sí te afecté porque yo estaba dudando de ti. No quiero que pase eso conmigo ahora y no me molestaría para nada que seas… el primero.

—¿El primero dices?— preguntó Levin. Shellie respondió con un sí nervioso—. No te rías, pero… tú también serías la primera.

Levin no pasó más allá de los besos o cariños con Karen por lo jóvenes que eran. Ahora era un sentimiento nuevo y combinado, uno que no quería dejar pasar.

—Entonces estaríamos iguales. —Reía con el mismo nervio la sueca y Stephan replicó aquello como un pequeño niño avergonzado. Levin dio una última mirada de permiso, donde Shellie asintiendo su cabeza le indicaba el sí definitivo para dar paso a otro nivel más. Esta vez el beso fue mutuo, pero al cabo de los segundos volvieron a sumar sus lenguas al fogoso afecto y esta vez ninguno de los dos se detenía. Así como lo habían dicho ambos, se contuvieron por muchos años antes de confesarse.

Ellos no serían detenidos por nada, pues era momento de dejarse llevar, de dar rienda suelta a todos estos sentimientos contenidos que la única forma de liberarlos era hacerlos salir.

Levin fue el primero en tener iniciativa tras bajar unos centímetros al suave y delicado cuello de Shellie para depositar un par de besos, los cuales parecían tocar la fina seda de su humanidad. La joven volteó su cabeza al constado contrario a donde estaba el volante con sentir aquel tacto de inmediato, cerrando sus ojos y perderse en un mundo donde el Dios Destructor desaparecía para dar paso al Dios Creador del Campo, el mismo que creó un nuevo sentimiento en ella.

Un débil, pero audible gemido a los oídos de Levin hizo que él comenzara por añadir sus manos a las caricias corporales, sintiendo aun el tenso cuerpo de Shellie por lo nerviosa que podría encontrarse, así que depositó a la chica al centro de la cama y él se colocaba sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y continuar con lo que tenía pendiente con unos besos al rostro, ojos, nariz, mentón y boca para recalcar que nada malo iba a pasarle. Nuevamente Stephan retornó a proseguir con sus besos en aquella parte de Shellie que se había vuelto una obsesión y una droga, añadiendo un leve mordisco que aceleró más el corazón de su chica quien soltó un gemido de mayor volumen y que el jugador aprovechó de recorrer con sus manos los muslos, su cintura, vientre y senos.

Instintivamente Shellie volteó y quedó sobre Levin al percatarse de lo que el volante sueco le había hecho. Ahora se encontraba en una posición más extraña para ella tras sentarse sobre la cintura del volante del Bayern y sentir un bulto debajo de su intimidad. Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un carmesí profundo cuando Levin ya estaba sentado de frente a ella en la misma posición anterior y había retirado su polera con sus bragas incluidas… ¿En qué momento Levin se había levantado? Eso no importaba en lo absoluto cuando sintió los labios y la lengua del Caballero del Sol de Medianoche pasar por sobre sus senos, aumentando más la sensibilidad en su cuerpo y sintiendo unas corrientes eléctricas alrededor de cada arteria y poro circulante. Shellie se dejaba levar cuando notó que los movimientos de Levin eran dubitativos, ¿pensando en las pesadillas con ella?

La vulnerabilidad de Stephan Levin en aquella pesadilla era notoria, haciendo que Shellie olvidase sus nervios y ella comenzase a explorar el cuerpo del volante con sus caricias y besos, derribándolo en el mismo instante a espaldas de la cama y sorprendiendo al futbolista quien trató de articular palabra alguna. Pero fue el turno de la chica de colocar sus dedos en aquellos labios que hace unos instantes acababa de probar.

—No me vas a perder… Stephan… —Señaló Shellie llamándolo otra vez por su nombre con ternura para continuar con sus besos al firme y marcado área pectoral del jugador sueco después de quitarle la polera de dormir, al mismo tiempo que le decía que por nada del mundo ella se alejaría.

Era el turno de la menor de los Marks para iniciar las caricias, las mismas que desarmaban completamente a Levin que pasaba de ser un niño pequeño con miedo a repetir los sueños oscuros a ser llevado al cielo mismo. Un gemido leve salió de la boca del volante vikingo tras sentir los labios de Shellie pasando por su pelvis, al tiempo en que sentía las manos de ella pasar por su abdomen y posteriormente los muslos que le hacían perder la razón. Ese mismo físico, en paralelo, tenía a Shellie completamente asombrada, contrario a verlo así en los entrenamientos de la selección que en la intimidad donde el sudor perlado alrededor de su cuerpo le daban un aspecto más varonil, como si Odin hubiese tallado la perfección al hombre ideal desde Asgard cuyo nombre y apellido era Stephan Levin.

Tanto cariño y amor respaldado con actos permitieron que esta vez ambos quedasen de frente, volviéndose a besar con la misma pasión al mismo en que se quitaban las últimas prendas que cubrían sus intimidades y estar completamente desnudos. Por primera vez Levin veía más consciente a Shellie como una mujer plena, unas caderas bien proporcionadas como su busto, una cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas que aquel molesto uniforme de staff médico no dejaba ver ya que, ¿le incomodaba verla vestida así?, sin contar que el cabello suelto la hacía ver más hermosa que con sus coletas. Bueno, siempre ha sido hermosa e incluso, se atrevería a decir más linda que Karen.

Levin tomaba asiento en su cama e invitando a Shellie a que se colocara sobre él, extendiéndole una mano tal cual un príncipe invitaba a su doncella a subir escalas y estar a solamente centímetros de distancia entre sus intimidades. En cuclillas, la joven apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del volante mientras él pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos en las orillas del interior de la hermana menor Marks, confirmando su humedad y el leve suspiro que ella había dejado salir. Sin vacilaciones, Levin tomaba su miembro para posicionarlo en dirección a la feminidad de Shellie quien poco a poco descendía hasta sentir una barrera que le impedía ir más allá. La chica se aferró más fuerte a los hombros de Stephan y bajó con rapidez, sacando un gemido pero de dolor al descender de golpe para hacerlo más rápido y así evitar que el quejido y la molestia de su interior fuese más fuerte. El himen había sido roto y el pequeño hilillo de sangre confirmaba que la virginidad de Shellie había desaparecido, siendo el seleccionado de Suecia el dueño de aquel cofre abierto. Lógicamente las manchitas de sangre habían alertado al futbolista.

—¿Estás bien, Shellie? —Preguntaba un preocupado Levin al ver que ella seguía tiritando.

—Sólo du-duele un poco, pero está bien si eres tú… —Indicó la joven enfermera entregando una leve sonrisa y un beso a la mejilla de Stephan—. Comencemos a movernos, eso hará que duela menos.

Tanta ternura, amabilidad y comprensión de la chica eran invaluables.

En una posición en que Shellie estaba sentada de cuclillas sobre Levin quien también estaba sentado, ambos comenzaron a moverse con suavidad y porque la pose no les permitía ir rápido, pero no les importaba aminorar el ritmo con tal de disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Unieron sus bocas en otro beso, enredando sus lenguas como cual danza de vals al ritmo y compás de sus vaivenes de estocadas en el que el jugador del Bayern aprovechaba su fuerza para sostener a Shellie de su trasero y con la mano libre mover las chasquillas de cabello de ella, que a su vez, usaba ambas manos para tomar el rostro de Stephan y con la otra peinar ese fleco rubio y misterioso que cubría uno de sus azulados ojos. Se hablaban con sus movimientos, caricias y miradas cómplices que encendían más el corazón de los suecos quienes disfrutaban de la madrugada nocturna de Berlín.

—Ahh… Ste-Stephan… —Los gemidos de Shellie eran más audibles y sin dolor de por medio, entregada totalmente al placer que un futbolista enamorado como Levin le entregaba y profundizando las estocadas que a ella le encantaban.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez más el ritmo de Levin se imponía por sobre el de la enfermera, besando sus senos, cuello y hombros mientras que usaba su mano libre para posarla detrás de la nuca de ella y acercando su boca al oído con el fin de susurrarle.

—Shellie… eres mía, y no te dejaré ir… —El sólo soplido del aliento del rubio volante estremeció más a la joven que se afirmó más fuerte de los hombros del capitán sueco. Involuntariamente Shellie arqueó su espalda y de la misma forma caía hacia atrás, aunque Levin alcanzó a sostenerla y caer suavemente con ella, lo que le facilitó mucho más entrar profundo en su interior y aumentar el ritmo.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no pensaban cambiar de posición. Shellie había perdido la razón hace minutos atrás con cada entrada profunda y rápida de Levin que simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por él, donde sus gemidos eran la prueba de que lo disfrutaba a su máxima sensación nunca antes experimentada, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez en un ruego. Stephan sentía que sus propias energías se renovaban con cada sonido emitido de su chica y llamando su nombre en todo momento, respondiendo a que sus movimientos eran más que placenteros e impulsándolo a continuar tomándola de uno de sus muslos para penetrar más profundo que antes. Shellie se sostenía de las sábanas con fuerza, al tiempo en que miraba a los azulados ojos del volante sueco en una última señal de deseo que él también replicaba en su propia mirada.

Ambos sabían que no tenían protección antes de culminar, pero la mirada fue el puente de comunicación directo que decía: "No importa. Comencemos desde hoy". Levin aumentó más su ritmo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Shellie quien se aferraba con sus piernas a la cintura de él, donde los jadeos se hacían más intensos y suplicaban un poco más de energía para llegar al clímax.

Un último embate del hombre creativo del Bayern y un gemido más fuerte tanto de él como de Shellie fueron el fin del acto, esparciendo toda su semilla en el interior de la chica quien continuó abrazada a él. Unos segundos posteriores fueron suficientes para separarse y tomar las sábanas para cubrirse con ella abrazada al pecho de Levin.

—Fue hermoso, Stephan. Igual que tú. —Agradecía Shellie con una sonrisa por el cansancio mientras se revisaba su interior—. Admito que es bastante… —Se sonrojaba al ver que su útero tenía buena cantidad de semen y que posiblemente ocurriese algo más—. Pero no me molestaría que así fuese, contigo.

—¿Sabes por qué fue mucho? Porque tú tienes la culpa de hacerme sentir tan bien. —Reía Levin y reconociendo que parte de todo se debía a ella, para posteriormente besarla en la frente—. Pero más porque es mi primera vez en hacer el amor contigo, y porque también no me molestaría que… pasara eso. —Asumió el jugador pensando en lo que ocurriría si llegase a concretarse tras el acto.

—¿De veras? Porque hasta nombres tengo—. Sonreía Marks cuando comenzó a bostezar largo de sueño—. Perdón, pero estoy muy cansada.

—Descuida, yo también estoy cansado. —Correspondía Levin la sonrisa y acomodándose más en abrazarla—. Buenas noches, Shellie. Te amo y gracias, por borrar mis pesadillas.

—Buenas noches, mi Caballero del Sol de Medianoche, y gracias a ti por corresponderme, cuidarme y ser gentil—. Añadía Shellie para cerrar sus ojos y rendirse al bello sueño que continuaría en el mundo onírico, el mismo que Stephan Levin esperaba por continuar.

* * *

Unos meses después se desarrollaba el mundial adulto de Brasil y aunque Suecia no pudo clasificar ante Italia, las pesadillas habían desaparecido por completo desde ese día. Levin por obviedad, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de retornar a la tierra de la Samba para ver los partidos de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, en especial la conjetura de la boda pasada en que Marie tendría que decidir a quién apoyar, pues justamente Japón enfrentaría a Alemania en la gran final que rememoraría el juventudes U-15 de Francia.

—¿Ya anunciaron la formación, Stephan?—preguntó Shellie tomando asiento al costado de Levin y con un bulto adicional en su vientre.

—Sí: Wakabayashi en portería, Igawa, Soga reemplazando al lesionado Ishizaki, Soda y Misugi de lateral en defensa; Hikaru en la retaguardia de volantes, Aoi, Misaki y Tsubasa en mediocampo con Hyuga y Nitta en ofensiva— respondió Levin al 4-3-1-2 del Japón de Kira—. Alemania jugará con Müller por la lesión de Oliver Han, Los gemelos Schmidt; _Hummals y Beateng_ en defensa _,_ Kaltz, Bollack, Teigerbran, Schester al medio y los dos delanteros son Margusy el siempre baboso goleador Karl Heinz Schneider. —Añadió con una risa el volante sueco.

¿?: ¡Así que finalmente Levin convirtió el golazo de su vida! —Salió una voz poco más masculina arriba de Stephan y Shellie, sumado a otras dos risas más.

Shellie llevaba seis meses de embarazo y con Levin decidieron no casarse hasta después que nazca la confirmada pequeña, como una bendición que debe estar presente cuando intercambien anillos. Justamente, desde aquella misma noche.

—Lo que tú digas, Brolin… —Respondió el volante al defensor y compañero de selección, acompañados de Frederiks y de Larsson. Levin usó su dedo medio para darle un golpe a la nariz de Brolin que se quejaba de dolor repentino y llevándose las risas del resto—. Soportaste el _Neo Fire Shoot_ de Schneider, el _Raijuu Shoot_ de Hyuga, ¿y no puedes soportar un simple golpecito en la nariz? No me hagas reír. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó al final y feliz de verlos nuevamente sobre un estado.

—Pues venir a ver la final del mundial entre Japón y Alemania, además de felicitarlos a ambos por el bebé en camino. —Soltó Larsson mientras el árbitro daba el pitazo inicial del encuentro complementario—. Nosotros tenemos asientos en otro lado así que los veremos a las afueras del estadio cuando termine.

—¿Y ya tienen nombre para el bebé? —Añadió Frederiks con curiosidad.

—Sí. Se llamará _Karen Levin Marks_. —Afirmó Shellie llevándose la sorpresa de los tres restantes caballeros del sol de medianoche con una diminuta risa, tocando su vientre con una suavidad digna de una madre—. La decisión fue mía y Stephan puso la misma cara que ustedes tres.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Se defendía Levin sonrojado y fingiendo demencia ante las carcajadas de sus tres compañeros de selección.

Después de despedirse, la pareja sueca veía un poco más allá de sus asientos a las respectivas novias y esposas de los jugadores japoneses con las camisetas de sus respectivas parejas, resaltando la de Fujisawa con la doce en la espalda y una hachimaki en su cabeza, mismo gesto que replicaba tanto Sanae y los gemelos con la diez, Akamine con la nueve y Azumi con la once. Un poco más al costado con los alemanes y al límite de la barra japonesa de las féminas, estaba Marie con una camiseta muy especial: tenía la once en la espalda, pero cada número cubría la mitad de una selección porque las dorsales de su hermano y Genzo eran similares —once y uno—. La mitad izquierda tenía a Alemania y el apellido Schneider arriba, mientras que la mitad derecha tenía a Japón y el apellido Wakabayashi debajo.

—Definitivamente Marie apoyará a Karl y al padre. —Señaló Shellie con una pequeña risa tras recordar las palabras de Levin en la boda Wakabayashi-Schneider—. Aunque lógicamente ella querrá que su marido no salga herido por algún tiro de su hermano.

—Tienes razón en todo, amor. —Apoyó Levin contemplaba la bella sonrisa de Shellie. Vaya la fortuna suya de que ella aun no lo olvidase después de tanto tiempo, pues cinco años son una tortura y cualquier persona con juicio común no esperaría ese tiempo para declararse, excepto Sanae.

Así desde la declaración de Levin, el mismo sueco ha re-agendado su itinerario para competiciones futuras y en especial, para pasar el tiempo con Shellie.

El partido estaba 2-2 con anotaciones de Tsubasa, Hyuga y dos de Schneider, así que tanto Levin como Shellie decidieron marcharse ya que sea quien sea el ganador de la copa mundial, ambos merecían el titulo. Una vez fuera del estadio, decidieron regresar al hotel que se encontraba algunos kilómetros del estadio Maracaná para descansar y compartir mucho más tiempo juntos, tiempo que Levin sacaba un nuevo pendiente con dos fotos para observarlo mientras el sol brasileño hacía más hermosa la escena: la imagen de Karen y la de Shellie. También estaba ansioso por tener más tiempo a su futura esposa, así como a su pequeña futbolista en camino que comenzaron a crearla en esa misma noche, en que Levin se convirtió en el Caballero de toda una Noche de Shellie, y de las que seguían.

…

" _Disfruta tu nuevo renacer, Stephan. Y Shellie, gracias por cuidarlo mucho en todos estos años y por hacerle feliz. ¡Ámense y sean muy prósperos en el futuro!" Fueron las palabras finales del espíritu de Karen Katarina quien con la misma sonrisa del brillante Sol brasileño, regresaba al más allá para velar el bienestar de ambos._

* * *

 _ **[1] El tiro antes de llamarse Levin Shoot, se llamaba "Killer Shot" o Tiro Asesino. Es el mismo que lesionó a Wakabayashi en la Bundesliga y a Müller en el mundial juvenil U-20 de Japón. Lo de Japón, es obvio que ganará la final ante Brasil en los Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid.**_

 _ **Hummals y Beateng son Matz Hummels y Jerome Boateng, defensores seleccionados reales y vigentes de Alemania.**_

 _ **Para estos efectos, el cabello de Shellie es castaño ya que no se sabe de qué color es al tener el scan en b &n, pero se puede intuir por el tono semi oscuro en comparación a los tonos de Levin y Tsubasa en contraposición.**_

 _ **NdeA/**_

 _ **Listo xD, en serio, la idea de este one shot era tomar una perspectiva de Shellie al estar a la sombra de Karen. Por otro lado, ver a un Levin más tímido y renovado que pudiera manejar la situación de volver a enamorarse tras la muerte de la susodicha Katarina más las pesadillas y la misma escena repetidas ahora en Shellie. Además, la confiesa amar a Levin en el mismo mundial juvenil, así que… ¿por qué no explotar aquello?**_

 _ **Les gustó?: review**_

 _ **No les gustó?: otro review para ayudar a mejorar xD adieu~**_


End file.
